Navidad con Stannis y Rocadragon
by KSB Sworn Shield
Summary: La navidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Rocadragon no es diferente a cualquier otro lugar. Aunque al señor de la isla no le gusten las fiestas, no significa que su mano, su hija, su sacerdotisa, su maestre y su esposa, sean iguales. Todas a una, contra Stannis...pobrecito...


Rocadragon estaba tranquila. Como de costumbre. ¿Cómo debía de estar una isla en medio del mar? Pues eso, tranquila. No era como la capital de los Reinos. No tenía asesinos que asesinara, ni ladrones que robaran, ni putas que putearan. Rocadragon era tranquila. Rocadragon era…un muermo.

El señor de aquel trozo de piedra, se encontraba en la Sala de la Mesa Pintada escudriñando el horizonte. Un horizonte donde solo se veía mar, mar y mar. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar el tintineo de unos cascabeles. El dueño de aquella música tan irritante, entró como Pedro por su casa.

-Caramanchada, vete – dijo entre dientes sin volverse – ve con Shireen.

-No soy Caramanchada, señor – respondió la voz – Soy yo, Davos

Stannis se dio la vuelta. Al ver al contrabandista de aquella manera, casi le da un ataque de risa. Lástima que Stannis no sea esa clase de hombres, que se ríen; porque seguramente de serlo, ahora tendrían que trasladarlo a un hospital con urgencia, por deficiencia respiratoria.

Davos estaba ahí, frente a él. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios; un jersey verde adornado con un reno de nariz roja; llevaba un gorrito de Papa Noel, el cual, terminaba en un cascabel, y también, una pandereta y un matasuegras.

-Feliz navidad, alteza – empezó a tocar la pandereta y soplar el matasuegras

Stannis en un estado de rigidez absoluta, observo con gran conmoción la actuación de su caballero de la cebolla. Dando saltitos de conejo por toda la sala, sin dejar de tocar, ni de cantar lo que podía traducirse como villancicos.

En un momento dado, Davos se sacó de algún lado otro gorrito y se lo puso a su alteza, sobre esa regia y gran cabeza suya.

-Alegre esa cara alteza –dijo sonriente sentándose sobre la mesa pintada – Uff como cansa esto de cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo. Creo que me falta coordinación en los pies, ¿usted qué opina?

-¿Qué, que opino? – Davos parpadeo como un niño que se había detenido frente a un escaparate lleno de chocolates – que eres idiota cuando llega la navidad

-Jo, alteza – dejo de poner cara de niño baboso, para ponerse en plan puchero

-¿Es que te vas a poner a llorar? – pregunto confuso

-Yo…yo…yo… - se levantó y una vez encima de la mesa, apretó los puños – yo…¡me pondré a cantar? La,la,la (8) la,la,la 8(8)

Stannis dejo a Davos con sus locuras navideñas. Fuera de la sala, sus ojos fueron golpeados por una extensa gama de colores rojos y blancos. Hasta las ropas de los que allí trabajaban, eran blancos y rojos. Solo los adultos iban blanquirojos, los pequeños, iban de verde, como los gnomos ayudantes de santa Claus.

Si ya no fuera bastante caótico los adornos y los villancicos rancios, por todas las lámparas de todas las habitaciones, alguien idiota había ordenado colocar estúpido muérdago.

-Querido – le salto una voz por la espalda

-Selyse – respondió con desgana. Quien sino…ella debió de ser la estúpida que mando colocar estúpido muérdago sobre las estúpidas lámparas

-¿Has visto que bonito muérdago?

-Si…muy bonito

-¿Por qué eres tan seco, esposo? – Se agarró del brazo de su marido – con lo bonitas que son estas fiestas

-Oh si, muy bonitas

-Anda! Pero que tenemos ahí arriba

Stannis elevo la mirada y sobre sus cabezas, había perfectamente visible unas ramas de muérdago. ¿Por qué no las había visto con anterioridad? Mmm seguro que había rayos invisibles que te dejaban ciego, para después, ser atacado por la idiota de tu esposa barbuda.

-¡Es muérdago! – Gritó Selyse con entusiasmo – ven aquí, cariñito mío y dame un beso

Como una mantis religiosa, Selyse rodeo el cuello de su esposo. Sin poder defenderse de los ataques de ese bicho rojo, blanco y verde…si…Selyse iba de todos los colores navideños, poco más y ganaría el premio al arcoíris del año. Lo dicho, sin poder defenderse, Selyse le metió la lengua hasta la tranquea.

-¿Contenta? – le pregunto escupiendo algunos pelillos que se había metido en su boca infraganti; ella asintió como un corderillo – pues ahora déjame en paz, mujer; y quítate de mí vista, haces que me sangren los ojos.

Continuó bajando los escalones de la fortaleza. Quiso saber cómo se encontraba su hija y su sobrino; asique fue hasta donde tomaban clases de la mano del Maestre Pylos.

Tanto estrés que sufría, le provocaba que se le callera el pelo. Tenía la seguridad que daría la bienvenida al año nuevo, completamente calvo, porque su pequeña andaba hipnotizada con las historias navideñas de Pylos. Todos se habían vueltos locos. ¿Es que era el único cuerdo? La guerra por el trono de hierro estaba en auge, y todos allí, cantaban, bebían y bailaban al son de los villancicos.

-Arre borriquito, arre burro arre, anda más de prisa que llegamos tarde. – Davos se aproximaba escaleras abajo, cantando y tocando la pandereta - Arre borriquito, vamos a Belén, que mañana es fiesta y al otro también.

-Davos, cállate – le imploro – por tu santa Madre – y Davos se calló – Gracias.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, hasta poder alcanzar la puerta de salida. Stannis fue asegurándose de no tropezar con ningún muérdago. La puerta estaba ahí, a escasos metros. Podía palpar el aire fresco del exterior.

-Señor – interrumpió Davos

-¿SI? – El contrabandista señalo hacia arriba – Oh, no. Davos, te lo prohíbo

-Pero es la tradición señor

-No soy Renly, Davos. Como tus labios me toquen, te los mando cortar y se los doy a esa cabra que guardas en la Betha Negra

-¿Qué cabra alteza? – se había puesto nervioso

-¿Te crees que soy tonto? Qué otro animal puede hacer beeee, beeee ¿eh?

-Pero yo quiero besarle….uno pequeñito….chiquitito…enanito

Stannis miró al techo, a su derecha, a su izquierda, detrás de él, detrás de Davos…escudriño todos los lugares escudriñables y por escudriñar. Después, tomo aire, se acercó lentamente al contrabandista quien aguardaba como niño con zapatos nuevos; le sujeto por los hombros, cerró los ojos y le beso.

-Como digas esto a alguien – le susurro – te corto lo lengua

-No podría hacerlo nunca alteza – se atrevió a cuestionar; Stannis se limitó a darle la vuelta y marcharse por la puerta de la Fortaleza; Davos corrió tras él y mientras lo veía alejarse en dirección a la playa le grito… - ¡porque aunque lo niegue, sé que me quiere! ¡Yo también le quiero alteza! ¿¡Me ha oído?! ¡Yo también le quiero!

El silencio inundo al contrabandista. Parecía estar solo, asique para darle vidilla a su entorno, volvió a entonar otro villancico.

-Me he comprado una zambomba, un pandero y un tambor y para completar la orquesta, los cacharros del fogón. – a él se unió Melisandre, Selyse, Shireen, Edric, Caramanchada y Pylos- Canta, ríe, bebe, que hoy es Nochebuena, y en estos momentos no hay que tener pena, dale a la zambomba, dale al almirez,  
y dale a tu suegra la murga después. – Salieron de la fortaleza y fueron hasta la playa; siguieron cantando por detrás de Stannis, mientras éste, rechinando los dientes intentaba huir de ellos - Esta noche todo el mundo, está mucho más contento,  
después de la buena cena, no se para ni un momento. Hasta mañana temprano  
no me tengo que acostar, pues esta noche, me ha dado por bailar y por cantar.


End file.
